The disclosure relates to a System on Chip (SoC), and more particularly, to an SoC that supports interconnects that can release hangs or stalls.
The SoC is related to technology for integrating complex systems having various functions into a single semiconductor chip. Demands for application specific ICs (ASICs) and application specific standard products (ASSPs) have shifted to the SoC as a result of convergence trends in which computers, communications, and broadcasts are integrated. In addition, a trend toward smaller and lighter Information Technology (IT) devices is promoting SoC-related businesses.
For effective design of the SoC, the choice of interconnects for mutual communication among a plurality of functional blocks integrated on one chip is of the utmost importance. As interconnect performance improves, development time is reduced in a product development stage and the overall operating performance of the SoC is improved. Thus, there is a continuing need for interconnects with improved operating performance.